1. Field of the Invention
The invention is generally related to the storage, transportation, delivery and reclamation of abrasives and is specifically directed to the storage, transportation, delivery and reclamation of abrasive in bulk quantities.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Typically abrasives used in abrasive blasting systems are stored in bulk bags often referred to as supersacs. These are fabric bags are shipped on standard wooden pallets. Such bags may have a substantial capacity, even as much as 30 cubic feet or more. The bags of abrasives are shipped side by side on the beds of over-the-road trucks. Generally, there are four sewn fabric straps on the top corners of the bags for handling, typically with forklifts. The forklifts transport the bags onsite and lift the bags above the blast pot, typically a bulk unit built with an opening at the center. At the bottom of each bag is a fabric spout tied shut with a chord. Once the spout has been positioned inside the opening in the top of the blast pot, the chord is removed thus allowing the spout to fully open and the contents of the bag to gravity flow into the blast pot. There is a potential hazard because the operator must cut or pull the draw chord to open the spout. In doing so, they have to place themselves under the bulk bags, which may weigh as much as 4500 lbs. A failure with one the fabric straps could cause serious injury.
After blasting, the used abrasive on the ground is either vacuumed or mechanically collected into a large container similar to a large waste bin. The used abrasive bin is then either shipped to be cleaned and reused or disposed.
In some applications, a bulk bag or supersac rack is utilized to protect the operator. The rack is basically a support frame that is secured on top of the blast pot with four legs. It typically has a bottom with a hole that the bag can sit upon and the spout insert through. The bottom is sufficiently strong enough to support the supersac, rather than relying on the fabric straps to support the supersac during the filling process.
It is desirable to provide a more efficient and safer process and apparatus for transporting and delivering bulk abrasive media to and reclaiming bulk abrasive media from a job site.